


turning up the volume when you speak [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Deaf Clint Barton, Disability, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "turning up the volume when you speak" by twistedingenue.</p><p>"Everybody knows somebody who never got words. Darcy’s always been Everybody else’s somebody that they know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	turning up the volume when you speak [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twistedingenue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedingenue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [turning up the volume when you speak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099184) by [twistedingenue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedingenue/pseuds/twistedingenue). 



Length: 8:08  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/turning%20up%20the%20volume%20when%20you%20speak.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/turning-up-volume-when-you-speak).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Used to fill my "disability" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org) and to fill my wild card square on trope_bingo for the trope "soul bonding/soulmates".


End file.
